Talk:Persistent Upgrades
Can you obtain them on split screen on consoles? Or only online? I've been testing these persistent power-ups and I have noticed several errors in this page, I'm not a member or anything so I don't want to change the page but these are the mistakes 1. Head popper increases the headshot damage multiplier (but no others) M14 lost its 1-shot headshot ability at round 7 instead of round 4. 2. Head popper is lost by killing 25 zombies in a row without a single headshot 3. Super-nog paired with juggernog can allow the player to survive up to 10 hits from a single zombie (due to the gaps between hits) but 6 for a pack of zombies 4. Super-nog is lost by reaching round 15, not dying from fall damage or dying with it and Juggernog combined 5.Two "no-kill insta-kills" are needed for a red insta kill, not one, red insta kill lasts 20 secs, if the player is hit within the remaining 10 secs the zombie that hit them dies, and the upgrade is lost 6. Not 100% sure on this one but I believe that killing a zombie with carpentar is how you unlock Iron Curtain (the carpentar upgrade) 7. Iron Curtain (the carpentar upgrade) is lost after the carpenter that uses the steel boards repairs all the windows Dudeguy92man (talk) 21:22, February 12, 2013 (UTC) I can confirm that Head Popper is not lost at end of round, I've had several occasions of loseing it, then regaining it in the same round. Althogh I have not check the 25 concevutive Zombie kills Super-nog is just 6, we're looking at total life, not hit times and regen rates. I've confirmed Red Insta-kill is gained by doing two pacifist Insta-kills in a row. It's lost on contact with a zombie hit, regaurdless of Red/White combos. Persistent Upgrades only work on Tranzit and Die Rise, custom or online. If you have them, your guest will too, just like the Tranzit fridge. I'm not sure about offline co-op. Dudeguy92man (talk) 21:22, February 12, 2013 (UTC) The Greenz? I have played Black Ops 2 for a long time and when I see the Youtube videos The community does not call the spark "The Greenz" I think we should change it! Ancientballs67 (talk) 13:00, February 16, 2013 (UTC)AncientBalls67Ancientballs67 (talk) 13:00, February 16, 2013 (UTC) they took out phd flopper perma perk There is a perma perk similair to flopper with no splash damage or damage from lava. We should try to discover new perma perks. By the way can someone upload a video for perma stamin up and a better one for deadshot. who took out perma stamin up flopper and speed cola People are just changing this website please someone add these again None of thoes exist? Dudeguy92man (talk) 02:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Cashback? Is someone going to add the recently discovered "cash back" persistent perk to this list? For those unaware, it can be obtained after you've drank at least 100 perk-a-colas. Then, as soon as you finish drinking a perk-a-cola, you need to go prone in front of the machine. It may take a couple tries, but eventually you'll see the green flash. From then on, as long as you go prone in front of the machine after drinking a perk-a-cola, you'll get 1000 points free.13:39, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Upgrade Combos? In my zombies play, I've never found that one upgrade will replace another and I'm pretty sure I've had them all at the same time befor. I'm not 100% on that though but I've removed the whole section posted below. I'd love to see some evidence and maybe have a chart added instead of a hard to read paragraph. It has been seen that some replace others leading to the idea that certain perks are compatible with others, but so far "Perma-Jugg" and Head Popper along with "Perma-Jugg" and "Perma-Stamin-Up" have been confirmed to be simultaneously acquirable. "Fast Revive" and "Steel Barriers" have also been confirmed to be "Perma-Perks" that can be obtained at the same time, along with "Head Popper" and "Steel Barriers". Dudeguy92man (talk) 02:31, March 10, 2013 (UTC) perma phd flopper There is a permaperk similair to flopper as you take no splash damage or damage from lava. It does not negate fall damage. There are rumored ways to get but none proven yet. Somebody please add it I'm using a mobile phone. ---- The page isn't for rumors and speculations, the readers want the facts, I don't think we should include them. If someone wants to make a Speculations and Rumors section on the page go for it. I don't think there's anything wrong with that. Dudeguy92man (talk) 18:52, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Knife Upgrade? So, I had this happen to me today, and I've seen a video of a similar occurrence: during the first Minion round on Die Rise, I was using the ballistic knife, which happened to be a one-hit kill. I started knifing them as they climbed up that ledge leading out of the initial mystery box spawn, and after, I dunno, about 6 kills I got a green flash. Absolutely no idea what this new upgrade could do. I know it's not related to carpenter, as I wasn't knifing a zombie tearing down a barrier since it was a minion round. Maybe it's just increased kinfe damage, but that doesn't seem like enough to warrant a persistent upgrade. Any ideas? Link to video of similar conditions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iohJepIVpJA 05:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) This has happened to me on multiple occassions, actually so often that it has to be an upgrade of some kind. I use the Galvaknuckles and I've had several green flashes now while playing where I'm just punching zombie after zombie and after a while I just get it. I don't know what the upgrade is though, which is a bummer. A knife upgrade sounds awesome (but it would need a dramatic increase in one-hit kill duration for it to be worth anything). I hope someone pursues this cause I know I don't have the time or patience. Juggernaut10 (talk) 00:20, March 23, 2013 (UTC) dudeguy92man Its not a rumor its a fact its just that no one knows how to get it Ghosts are real too. There's just no proof and nobody knows how to find them. Get me some evidence that it exists and I'll do reasearch and put some facts in. PhD is my favorite perk ^.^ I do believe that PhD is too strong with Stang and Sally combo and I don't think it'll be anywhere in Zombies 2 without a major drawback. Also could you guys sign your posts with four tildas? Dudeguy92man (talk) 03:25, March 15, 2013 (UTC) dudeguy92man again Look I have only a mobile phone, my computer is jacked up. I have seen perma flopper myself. My friend got a green flash then tried to shoot himself with Mustang and Sally over and over again. Nothing happend to him. People have had similair accounts. :Interesting, although it can't formally be put on page without at least proof. Any word on how he obtained it? 15:23, March 17, 2013 (UTC) perma quick revive I have lost perma quick revive even though I didn't do what it says on how to lose it Red instant kill can be lost while the red skull is still active There's an error in the red instant kill one; I'm not a member so I don't want to change things (I'm not the guy in the post below) it doesn't matter if red insta kill is over or not, a zombie just has to harm you for you to lose it. Sometimes when the red instant kill is still active, a zombie can reach you without directly touching you and you can lose it like that. Red insta kill only kills zombies who you come into body contact with, but the zombie's arm doesn't count as part of his body instead it counts as their weapon and their arm hitting you doesn't always kill them. Levels for Perks Different people seem to take different ammounts of tries to unlock their perma-perks. I have a theory that it takes different ammounts of tries for people of differennt levels in zombies. Could someone or a group of people test this out. Justcallmeivan (talk) 16:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC)Justcallmeivan New Persistent Perk? This could be a misunderstanding, but I think this may be a new one. I'm not 100% sure though. I was playing Die Rise and it was a minion round (probably not important). We're all in the corner with trample steams besides one person. Well, he goes down so he crawls to us. He's right on top of the trample steam, and when he gets revived he flings and there's a green flash. Now, I really doubt it's quick revive as the guy who revived the downed person had no revives prior to that one. I'm stumped, and unfortunately the game didn't save so I can't review this any further. Saturable (talk) 01:46, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Saturable, April 9 2013 Unknown Perma Perk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7TUEv2oZRY&feature=youtube_gdata_player I was looking around YouTube and I found this video. He's standing in the spawn elevator, and his buddy jumps down in front of him and the guy in the elevator gets a green flash. I have no idea what this could be... at all. He says it's at the beginning of the game so that basically rules out all known persistent upgrades. It has to be new, but what is it and what does it do? Saturable (talk) 04:59, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Mob of the Dead If Quick Revive is gone does Perma-Jug or any other perma-perks work? : Perhaps, perhaps not. Also, only the perk is gone, not the persistent variation. Also, try to remember to sign your posts, it reminds you to every time you edit the talk page. LukeZaz (talk) 19:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC) : No. Persistent Upgrades have been removed all-together from Mob of the Dead. It is not possible to acquire or use your previously earned Persistent Upgrades. Quick Revive was removed because of the introduction of Afterlife mode. Saturable (talk) 21:04, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Teddy Bear Perma Perk I'm not 100% sure about this but i got the Teddy Bear Perma Perk a few days ago while playing on Tranzit, then i played a few matches later on that day and got some pretty useful guns with it. A few days later I lost the perma perk I'm not sure how, but I think if you hit the Mystery Box repeatedly in a round, you will lose it. 01:06, July 1, 2013 (UTC) AungOO7 perma phd flopper for real Ali a has a video on this. All effects work. Useful for die rise " This PhD Flopper perk may be what I've noticed on Buried. When I've jumped from the tops of buildings and gotten the all-too-familiar red screen of (near) death, I've seen the green flash. Jumping again produces a red flash (I think) and causes me to lose the upgrade. Problem is, I've never noticed any effects. I'm certain there's no reduce in fall damage, but I'm not sure about the other effects of PhD. I don't think I ever dived far from prone with the Upgrade. Agent R72 (talk) 00:07, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, nevermind. The "mini-nuke" of PhD flopper is active when Perma-PhD is applied. There is no reduction in non-dolphin-dive fall damage though. Agent R72 (talk) 15:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm not 100 percent sure but I beleive that to get the bonus health upgrade you have to go down more than once in a round without getting a kill. I'd like to test this but I'd really need multiple people. Also it might be possible to get it in mulitplayer in Die Rise using Who's Who. Just some ideas that I need help testing. 22:03, July 2, 2013 (UTC) The description for Flopper is a little off. I've messed with it a lot in the last few days on Buried and it is lost from taking fall damage, not from taking a zombie hit while diving. Also, because of this, the fall damage part of Flopper is not included, but the other two parts (diving from damage-height creates explosion, no friendly splash damage) are part of the upgrade. Very easy to confirm on Buried, just drop from a high enough second story a few times. Drop again once you have it and you'll hear the sound of losing it. Dterrell6868 (talk) 18:17, July 4, 2013 (UTC) "Perma-Jugg" Upgrade?? To my complete shock and horror, I realized Treyarch changed the method of obtaining the perma-jugg upgrade. I'm sure everyone is aware that all you had to do to get it was to get quick revive in solo and go down 3 times, while refraining from shooting any zombies with the mustang & sally. I tried that about a dozen times, I tried going down twice in a round without killing any zombies (I had to point-whore with shots to the legs in a horde), and I tried getting swiped at least two dozen times. Please, we need to find out how to get this back, it's a great safety cushion to have. Juggernaut10 (talk) 05:33, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I also noticed I lost Perma-Jugg early on in Buried (not saying it was the map, just saying it came with the DLC), and trying my usual method (Tranzit, buy Quick Revive, get downed, get downed again permanently) did nothing. Anyone lose it and get it back yet?Dterrell6868 (talk) 18:34, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Just played Buried and got the green flash (later confirmed as Jugg) by dying in Solo play. I had taken maybe 3-4 hits through the whole game, died in round one, and got it as the game ended. I never bought QR. 18:17, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Good news, I confirmed how to get it. The user above me is correct, you simply get it by getting downed without reviving yourself with quick revive. I stumbled upon it by accident when I was screwing around and accidently got double-swiped in round 1 and saw the green flash. I have subsequently gotten it again after getting downed in about 3 games at a time. The problem now, is that I believe the way to lose it has also changed. I heard an eerie noise as round 5 started but I didn't want to check if I lost it cause if I did then I'd end the game. The next game I played, I didn't have it anymore. This will be the new goal. Juggernaut10 (talk) 19:31, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Teddy Bear/Mystery Box Upgrade I know for a fact that you automatically lose this upgrade at the start of round 10.. Every time I add it to the page someone deletes it. If you don't believe me try it yourself.. -GoalieOfUnholy GoalieOfUnholy (talk) 20:53, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Unknown Pack-A-Punch Persistent Upgrade/Permanent Perk There is a new Persistent Upgrade/Perma Perk involving Pack-A-Punch.. Once you Pack-A-Punch 5 - 6 times a green flash appears. Effects unknown.. http://youtu.be/MBa5olsPino GoalieOfUnholy (talk) 21:01, July 4, 2013 (UTC) PHD Flopper dissappears when you fall off stuff without dolphin diving Unknown Flash I got a flash as I was running over a zombie appearing out of the ground. My character did make note, so it was definitely an upgrade, but I have no idea what it could be. Already had Jugg, and didn't earn any other ones that I know of. Anyone else come across something like this? 18:24, July 5, 2013 (UTC) A few new unknown persistent upgrades Ever since the release of Buried, I've noticed a lot of new persistent upgrades. I have no idea how to obtain them or how they are lost, but the most notable (for me at least) is something to do with the nuke drop. I've gotten this about three times and lost it. I picked up a nuke, and once every zombie died from it, I got a green flash. Then, when we got another nuke, I lost it. This is similar to the steel barriers. To obtain that, you must kill a zombie coming in. To lose it, you have to not kill a zombie coming in when another carpenter is picked up. However, I have no clue what the nuke upgrade does... but I think both times I lost it, I didn't pick it up the second time. So perhaps there would have been a cool effect, but same as carpenter, you must pick it up in order for each window to be repaired with steel barriers. Another one is the still widely unknown knifing perma-perk. If you melee a lot of zombies, you'll get a green flash. It's unknown how it's lost or what it does, but I'm just saying it's out there. And then there's been several instances where I've received a green flash for no apparent reason. One time, I just picked up some gold and ammo from the ground (Using Vulture Aid) and I got a green flash. And then...I lost perks I didn't even know I got at the beginning of a new round. They've added a lot, but i have no clue what most of them are or how to acquire them. Saturable (talk) 22:28, July 5, 2013 (UTC) In addition, I got another upgrade whilst drawing a weapon on the wall with chalk. I got it at round one, and lost it for no reason at round 11. I don't know what it does. Saturable (talk) 01:43, July 6, 2013 (UTC) The chalk one is not an upgrade. If you observe carefully, there is small green flash every time you draw the weapons on the wall. I've gotten the knife upgrade many times while using galvaknuckles, and I believe the perk speeds up your melee. I don't pay enough attention to the regular knifing speed to confirm this but I think I swiped quicker and more quickly in succession (as in a shorter delay between swipes). I've gotten a lot of random flashes and a lot of no-no noises (the eerie sound of losing a perk) randomly as well. Juggernaut10 (talk) 02:59, July 7, 2013 (UTC) No, I'm positive that it was a perma-perk green flash as it was not close to the wall and I heard the explosion it makes. Saturable (talk) 07:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC) If it's an upgrade, the character will comment about it on a supernatural basis. The only comments the characters make pertain to drawing the weapons. This always happens upon finishing the drawing, and there is always a noise made. It wouldn't make sense for there to be a perk related to the drawings anyways, as they can only be done on Buried. Juggernaut10 (talk) 20:43, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Paralyzer Persistent Upgrade/Permanent Perk Kill a dozen or so Zombies with the Paralyzer and a green flash will appear. Effects unknown.. GoalieOfUnholy (talk) 21:50, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Can somebody clear up 2x Points? It' s rather confusing. Does it mean you cannot fire any bullets unless a Double Points power-up is active, or do it mean you cannot knife during a Double Points power-up? I've tried the first way in solo to no avail. I really want this upgrade. This should clear everything up http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiGrNobtT_Q Infinity Arch (talk) 20:45, July 7, 2013 (UTC) No, that's not it. That's the half price perma perk, not the double points one. For example x2, it always awards you double points as if you picked up a drop. Ex: non-lethal shots award TWO +10's; not just one. You lose it by lethally meleeing a zombie. Saturable (talk) 20:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC) New sniping perma-perk This new perma-perk, which I call point-scope, provides about 400 points per sniper headshot. I have consistently gotten the perk after losing it several times by standing in the alley between the chalk room and juggernog in vulture's green mist and sniping zombies that crowd around jugger. I seem to lose it for being inaccurate or when hip-firing. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TK5TPxkbzGk Bakernator (talk) 22:06, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I've seen this in another video. Apparently, you are awarded extra points when you quick scope, according to the video. Headshots may have something to do with it, but I have no idea. Saturable (talk) 23:52, July 7, 2013 (UTC) The Super Revive On The Wiki Page is false or confusing with another Super Revive - To obtain this you have to buy 4 perks before round 4. It would not make sense if you can only get it in buried. This is seen in Syndicate's live stream where he buys 4 perks by round 3 and gets a green flash. He doesn't get the extra perk bottle/8th perk and manages to get all his perks (except quick revive) when he is revived. You loose the perk if you fail to obtain 4 perks before round 4. I have tried this and it works for me. Like I said before, the theory on the wiki can't be true if it only works on buried. 1. Please use 4 tildes to sign your post. 2.Have you tried this after round 4? Infinity Arch (talk) 03:30, July 8, 2013 (UTC)